


little white lies

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	little white lies

Some nights he dreams of screaming, some days he considers whispering in comfort this most simple a sentiment.

 

"I'm not your enemy!"

 

But then, it would be half a lie anyway, so he rather keeps saying nothing at all.

 

And it's fine, or so he likes to lie and pretend whenever hugs too gentle, kisses too rough never quite seem enough.

When at dawn, inevitably maybe, they both end up having lost.

 

Out of nowhere and with a little delay, realization strikes like lightning at the most imperfect moment.

Time's running out, and this time maybe for good.

 

Like on autopilote he finishes the mocking message, cause he can't dare let the façade slip, not now; also it's a joy every time, seeing a rival fuck up so bad.

 

Somewhere halfway hoping for stupid jokes, halfway to have made this hurt, the lightness of the reply that only came after dawn stings.

 

And oh.

 

At dawns, it still gets harder to ignore.

 

This gnawing certainty that there's one last summer to -

 

This gnawing uncertainty whether all of this lightheartedness was an act or -

 

It's mere a sting that is easily enough drowned out through cheers of victories, in the end.


End file.
